Reawakening
by Ember1313
Summary: The Doctor and the Nurse, what could be more natural? The die hard bachelor and the mom? When two opposites find they have more in common than they thought where will it lead?
1. Chapter One

Author: Kelly (Emberdreamweaver) and Lis (CMJavaGirl)  
>Rating: PG 13 (possibly R in later chapters.)<br>Pairing: Matt Hunter & Elizabeth Webber (with a special appearance by Jason Morgan & Nadine Crowell)

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed

AN:

Okay, Readers, a few things about this fic. It was started about two years ago and then tabled for, well, almost two years. I set out to write an Elizabeth and Matt story but wasn't sure what to do with Jason. I asked Lis (CMJavaGirl) what she thought, she being the most Jason first fan I know and she came up with an alternate pairing for Jason.

I wasn't so sure, but she was and I went with it. So, now, this fic is going to be published here and it is primarily a MIZ fic. There will be some Jason but then that falls off and Lis is going to continue it in a story at her site called 'Sometimes Things Just Happen' and it's the Jason and Nadine part of this story continued.

As always if you have any questions feel free to ask.

We hope you like it and we look forward to hearing what you think.

Enjoy,

Kelly and Lisa

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reawakening <strong>_

**Chapter One**

**Port Charles, New York**  
><strong>Mercy Hospital<strong>

**February 2, 2009**  
><strong>7:48 PM EST<strong>

As he prowled the halls of Mercy Hospital he was surprised at the silence. Even with the flood of extra patients from General Hospital the place was so quiet. It wasn't hard to miss the differences between the two institutions. Maybe he just noticed it more being trapped at Mercy as a patient.

Matt shook his head trying not to focus on the last few days. _I can't believe the amount of chaos one small decision could make. That decision...my decision cost so many people so much. It cost two people their lives...two people just doing their jobs, trying to help a sick man._

He sighed shaking his head as the unfamiliar feelings of despair and guilt hit him again. _I don't kill people, I help people...I'm a doctor...how could this happen? I've got to stop asking that unanswerable question._

Accepting the fact that he was responsible for the deaths of two of his colleagues, didn't sit well with Matt. He was used to healing people, and he was finding it a bit hard to come back from his own personal bio-toxin disaster.

Now he found himself lurking right outside the room of Elizabeth Webber, surgical nurse and mother of two that he almost got killed. She was one of two nurses in the OR that night. But, that wasn't why he was here or even why he couldn't seem to make himself go in. No the reason was much simpler than that.

For reasons he couldn't even name himself he was attracted to the petite brunette. He had been since Patrick's failed wedding. At first, he ignored the feelings chalking them up to being lonely. But, deep down Matt knew that wasn't the case. He wasn't a player like his brother used to be. He might tease and flirt with the female staff like Patrick but, given the choice, Matt would rather be in a relationship.

And there was something about Elizabeth. She caught his attention, she invaded his thoughts, she interested him and so far nothing had caused that interest to wavier. Not even learning she had dated, the notorious and feared, Jason Morgan. _I wonder what he is to her? What is she to him? They seem an odd combination...the mob kingpin and the nurse._He shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind.

While not perfect Elizabeth was one of the nicer people he had met since coming to Port Charles. He admired the way she did her job; she was one of the better nurses at GH. He admired the way she took care of herself and her two boys. He admired the way she dealt with her deadbeat husband who became addicted to drugs and cheated on her. _I can't stand men like that... throwing away a woman like Elizabeth? What was he thinking?_Now there was a question – how did such a woman end up with an idiot like Spencer?

But for right now he was content to just watch her sleeping peacefully. She looked like an angel enveloped in the white sheets of the hospital bed. For tonight, it was enough to know that she survived his carelessness in the OR and it was enough to know that tomorrow she would awaken.

For now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth didn't know what woke her. Maybe it was the feeling of being watched. She knew without a doubt someone was outside her room. For a moment she hoped that it was Jason. But, at the same time she knew it wasn't. She knew what it felt like when he was watching her. It felt warm, comforting, safe, loving.

This didn't feel like that. She felt as if someone had been studying her – curious about her – then she just put it down to being in a strange hospital being looked after by staff that didn't know her and that she didn't know. As she turned towards the glass wall of her room she thought she saw Dr. Hunter walking away. _Why would he be outside her room? He was a patient himself._

As she laid back against the pillows she thought about the last time she saw Jason, except for tonight at the hospital. She knew he probably wanted to check on her. But, he didn't.

Elizabeth hadn't seen Jason since that day they gave their statements to the FBI at the courthouse and he told her of the trust fund he made for the boys from Emily. _Our breakup is for the best,_ she told herself for the thousandth time, _the boys and I will be safe and no one will go after Jake because of Jason. And Jason doesn't have to worry._

She knew it wasn't Jason watching her – he would never watch over her again like he used to in the past. And knowing that filled her heart with another ache that wouldn't go away, even if she told herself everyday that it was for the best.

She couldn't fall back to sleep and while her soul ached for the love she lost her mind reeled over all the reasons. Maybe her heartache and misery were her penance for repeatedly hurting Jason. Maybe it was payment for keeping Jake from his father, a father who would love him unconditionally. At first she hadn't meant to lie. Over time it had weighed on her until that terrifying February night when no one was sure if they would live or die by that madman Craig's whim. And telling Jason changed everything.

Then she had done the unthinkable by asking Jason to deny his son. She knew he would. Jason rarely demanded anything of anyone, and he always gave so much more. In the following months she knew he was hurting, she knew that he was allowing her to raise his son with a man who hated him and they existed in a sort of limbo. He was there when she needed him the night his son was born, but she watched as he handed his son to a man who hated him.

"_I named him Jacob Martin." He looked at me in surprise realizing the initials were his. He nodded, "It's a strong name," he said softly looking at the son I held that I wouldn't let him claim. His voice thick with emotion I heard practically the first and last words he would say to his son, "Hey, Jake... you have the best Mom in the world."_

The next time I saw him, at his coffee shop, the man raising his son arrested him. It was business as usual for Jason, but for me, it was heartbreaking to watch him trade his son for a pair of handcuffs.

He was there for me when Jake was kidnapped by a grief-stricken mother. The father of my children blamed me. Jason risked his freedom to bring back my son to me, his son.

And during his murder trial the limbo continued and by this time the dangerous aspects of Jason's life that I always knew were there became the over-riding reason to be apart. Plus, being in prison and on trial for murder pounded that 'dangerous life' excuse home. And after... after he was freed and after he had risked so much for the son he couldn't claim, we tried to stay apart.

Then Lucky found out about Jake and that same night Emily was murdered and Jason blamed himself. For a short time we leaned on each other, but we never really let the other in. Michael's shooting ripped us apart. Again, Jason blamed himself and pushed me away. Looking back Elizabeth understood why. Jason was trying to protect not only her and the boys, but himself.

And back to that odd limbo we went. And then, that one night in November we finally attempted to be together. We admitted our long-time feelings for each other, but ended up, as usual, taking one step

_forward and three back._

I blamed him when Jake was kidnapped for the second time... I was angry with him, with myself, with everything. I railed against him... I was frightened and I blamed him. When it could just as easily have been Lucky's fault or Sam's. They were working against the Russians... not Jason. But, he brought our son... my son... home, as I knew he would. And he accepted the blame as his own, as I knew he would do as well.

That was the end of things between me and Jason. He knew, finally, that I didn't really trust him. And I knew, too, that this time I hurt him worse than ever before.

That last day Elizabeth saw him was at the courthouse – their final discussion about his son and hers. It wasn't filled with angry or harsh words. It was worse, it was filled with resignation and regret and longing for what could and would never be.

Since then she had just been existing, but she knew she couldn't live her life like this. For now she would just be grateful to be alive. For now she would just love her boys. And try to be happy that they were safe.

For now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two Nights Earlier**  
><strong>Mercy Hospital<strong>

**January 30, 2009**  
><strong>2:08 AM EST<strong>

She breathed a deep sigh and readjusted her pony tail, _I can finally start to relax now,_all the patients from GH had been transferred and comfortably settled in at Mercy. She had just seen to the last of the newly admitted patients the usually effervescent computer geek, Damian Spinelli or as she called him, Mr. Jackal.

As she left the room she turned to watch the large muscular man who sat vigil at the bedside of the young soft self-proclaimed Assassin of the Internet. She had to smile at that – the Assassin of the Internet being watched over by one of the most feared Mob Enforcers on the East Coast – maybe even better known than that, but she wasn't sure. She didn't really know that much about Jason Morgan. It's not that she never noticed him before, how could she not, he was unbelievably good looking with blue eyes that brought to mind the clearest Tennessee skies and his ubiquitous black leather jacket. Plus, he was always a featured player in the PC Herald as the mob kingpin of Port Charles.

She remembered the very first time she had seen him, on the docks trying to calm a very nervous Spinelli before he took her to the Black & While Ball – and she remembered Mr. Morgan's devastation when his sister was murdered that night, and his concern for Elizabeth when he brought her to the barn to stay safe from the madman running around the Ball. And she remembered that they were close, she could see that they loved each other – she saw it in his fear for her, in her acceptance of him, it was there that night and the nights she'd seen him sneak into Elizabeth's room when she got hurt last January, _I wonder what she is to him? I wonder what he is to her? They were so close that night? And tonight he had such pain on his face when he saw her with her ex... what was that about? _

After only a few days in Port Charles, she knew what he was, and what he did, and at first, at the Black & White Ball she thought him a bit scary. But since that time, she'd seen him sit vigil with Carly Jacks at the bedside of her young son, Michael Corinthos, and he'd come running home from places unknown but obviously from something important when Mr. Jackal got hit by that car last, he came immediately after Epiphany called him about his mother's car accident even after she had publicly humiliated him right in the hospital when he came face to face with that bomb guy, he came.

And here he sat, again, with Mr. Spinelli, leaving only for a short time to visit his mother one floor up. He had been going back and forth for the last few hours. _He must be so tired._ His face looked drawn and he was still covered in ash and soot. _He worked with Dr. Drake and then Nikolas all night to help the hospital deal with the bio-toxin disaster. He didn't exert his mob boss power... he just did what ever Dr. Drake had asked to help the best way he could. He kind of reminded me of the guys at home on Aunt Rayleen's farm when they banded together to put out a barn fire or to get the livestock indoors when it was tornado season... they all just worked together. _

It suddenly struck her that he had a lot of people in the hospital who were important to him that night, his mother, his irascible grandfather, Mrs. Jacks and Elizabeth Webber, she shook her head _He looked like he'd been shot when he saw Elizabeth with Lucky..."[i]_

She was surprised at her new interest in this fearsome man. But in the hospital she had seen the gentle side of him so many times. She also knew Spinelli, one of her first friends in Port Charles, thought that this man hung the moon, and while she knew his life was dangerous, she found herself questioning if that danger could be tolerated with a good man.

For now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He'd felt her watching him. He knew she was standing outside Spinelli's room and Mercy's glass-walled rooms allowed for little privacy.

It's not that he didn't know who she was – she was a friend to Spinelli, and she had been his very accepting date at the same Black and White Ball that marked the murder of his sister. She had seen him that night wielding his power and forcing Elizabeth and Lulu to stay in the barn. She had seen him that night after his sister was murdered and Anthony fell off the parapet and landed with two bullets in him from his gun.

He was used to being watched by people who didn't approve of him. He could almost feel their disapproval roll off them in waves. But, he didn't get that feeling from her.

She had been in and out of Spinelli's room several times to make the young man comfortable, to check his vitals, and to administer intravenous antibiotics. She came in and out so frequently that he was beginning to question if she was also, checking on him. He would not have thought that ordinarily, he was accustomed to not being fussed over or worried about, but for some reason – it just felt like that.

_He had seen her tonight, too. He watched her through the doors to the Boardroom soothe his Grandfather. When she was released from the Boardroom and proven unharmed by the bio-toxin she had donned scrubs and pitched in helping with the patients as if it were her normal shift._

He'd seen her taking care of Elizabeth and Kate and Claudia and his mother. [i]She floated from person to person, she never seemed to lose her cool, or get ruffled, she was cheerful without sounding fake, and bright without being brassy like some of the nurses he remembered – the ones that irritated him. And she was nothing like her sister.

She's kind of like Elizabeth... but different. She has the same type of energy but somehow she seems... calmer more comfortable. Spinelli always talks about her as being happy, and kind... He shook his head, What am I thinking, I can't be interested in this woman... I would be as bad for her as I am for Elizabeth!

He knew she had a thing with Nikolas. He'd seen them arrive together for the fundraiser Carly put together for 'Children with Brain Injuries' in honor of Michael. And he knew if Nik was seeing someone else after loving his sister so fiercely that it had to be at least somewhat serious. _I wonder if they are serious. It would be good for Nik to move on from Em. It wouldn't be good to grieve for Em forever and this nurse, Nadine... she seemed like a really good person. _

He watched her go about her duties, smiling, comforting, joking when it was needed, he found himself admiring her. He saw the fear in her eyes, but he saw her work through it and knew that she was drawing on an inner strength.

He watched her watching him and though he knew nothing could or would come of it, he felt oddly comforted by it. After all the terror of this night, the loss of two innocent people to another madman, the loss of the hospital that was so important to so many and after losing the man he needed to save Spinelli from the Feds, it was nice to enjoy the comfort her presence gave him, even for a little while.

Just, for now.


	2. Chapter Two

Author: Kelly (Emberdreamweaver) and Lis (CMJavaGirl)  
>Rating: PG 13 (possibly R in later chapters.)<br>Pairing: Matt Hunter & Elizabeth Webber (with a special appearance by Jason Morgan & Nadine Crowell)

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed

AN:

Okay, peeps, here it is the second part of this unusual little story and Lisa and I are quite excited about it. So, let us hear from you! Remember, replies feed the muse, the more you reply the more we write! We hope you enjoy this next part.

Enjoy,

Kelly and Lisa

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reawakening Chapter Two<em>**

**Port Charles, New York  
>Mercy Hospital<strong>

**February 2, 2009  
>9:10 PM EST<strong>

Matt finally made his way back to his room. The nurses were due to make last rounds soon and the last thing he wanted was to deal with them. He was shocked to see Patrick sitting comfortably on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, as a doctor, I don't like it when my very sick patients just roam the halls," he said calmly.

"I'm not sick," Matt said forcefully.

"If you say so," Patrick said clearly not convinced by his brother's protest. "Just one more thing. I seem to remember you saying something about not being attracted to a woman with kids."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," his younger brother said evasively.

"Come on, Matthew, I saw you standing outside Elizabeth's room," Patrick chided.

Matt gave Patrick a dirty look for using his full name. "That doesn't mean..." the younger doctor started to deny before giving up. "Fine. Okay. I like Elizabeth. A lot. Are you happy?"

"I don't know about happy, but I am amused," his older brother said with a sly smile.

"I'm thrilled you think this is funny. Note the sarcasm."

"Seriously Matt. Elizabeth Webber? How did that happen? When did it happen?" Patrick asked trying to wrap his head around the idea of Matt and Elizabeth.

"It started at your first wedding to Robin."

Patrick's brows shot up in surprise, "The one you didn't want to be at?"

"Yeah. There's something about her, Patrick. I don't know how to describe it," Matt said almost wistfully.

"I'm going to assume Elizabeth has no idea," Patrick said with a telling glance at his brother. "Look Elizabeth... she's my friend. One of my best friends. Hell, she's the first woman besides Robin who didn't fall for my crap."

"And you don't want me dating her?" Matt finished for him.

"That's not it," Patrick said shaking his head. "I don't want either of you hurt. If you ask her out... just... go slow. She's not going to make things easy for you."

"That's half the fun." Matt said smirking at the idea.

Patrick shook his head and laughed. It was times like these he couldn't ever deny they were brothers. "Well this, at the very least, ought to be interesting to watch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth awakened feeling disoriented. For a moment she didn't remember the bio-toxin or the fire. All of a sudden the last 16 hours hit Elizabeth and tears welled up and crept out running down her dry cheeks.

"Hey it's okay, Elizabeth. You're safe," she heard a voice she didn't expect to hear.

Turning towards it, she was surprised, "Lucky? What are you doing here?"

"You're in the hospital. Where else would I be?"

"It's just... I didn't expect to find you camped out. You should have gone home."

"I did for awhile but you shouldn't be alone," he explained.

"That's sweet," she sat up a bit. "Did you check on the boys?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Audrey says she'll keep them until you're feeling better."

"Good..." her brow furrowed in a small scowl, "um... what did tell Cam?"

"That you were sick and had to stay here for a few days."

"I don't want him to be worried."

"He's not," Lucky promised taking a hold of Elizabeth's hand. "In fact he said something very interesting."

"I'll bet," Elizabeth said in a gentle scoff. "What was it this time?"

"He wondered if we were going to get back together."

"Oh, Lucky," she said nervously, "You... you didn't encourage him did you?"

"No," he shook his head, "Although, I have to admit this situation reminded me of how good we could be together."

"I care about you, Lucky. You know that right?" When Lucky nodded his head Elizabeth continued. "We've been through so much and now we're friends... and... and I don't want to lose that. I can't take that risk especially since the boys are involved. I don't want them in the middle again."

"Is this about Jason? Do you have some hope of..."

"No," she shook her head adamantly. "This has nothing to do with him or anyone else." She leaned forward to emphasize her statement, "Jason cannot be a part of my life and I accept that, Lucky. I'm happy with how things are. We're finally in a good place." Quirking a brow at him, "What about you and Sam? I know you care about her."

"You're right," he nodded, "I do care about Sam but it's this PI business. I just don't understand what she's thinking."

"That's what I mean," patting his arm dismissively. "You should be focusing on the future with Sam and not our past."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he agreed.

**Two Nights Earlier  
>Mercy Hospital<strong>

**January 30, 2009  
>2:40 AM EST<strong>

As he came through the door he gave her a friendly, if tired, nod on his way to see his mother. Looking down she could see the tiny droplets of blood littering the floor. Her eyes flew up to the man who just passed her remembering Epiphany going on about him getting shot. Her gaze suddenly locked on the hole in his jacket and she found herself walking and calling after him, "Mr. Morgan!"

He turned, as though expecting a problem, "Yes, Nurse Crowell?"

She smiled, Epiphany said he was always polite, "You're wound," she nodded to his upper arm, "it's bleeding," and she indicated the drops on the floor, "and it's Nadine, Mr. Morgan." She was surprised when he seemed embarrassed.

He scrubbed his hand tiredly over his face, "Uhm . . . I'm sorry about the floor." He looked around and saw that they were alone in the hall, and asked quietly reaching into his pocket, "Could you get me some four-by-fours, please, and some gauze and I'll take care of this?"

"Why don't you let me help you?" She ticked her head to the right, "This room is empty... you can go in and remove your jacket and your shirt and I'll be right back," she said moving towards the supply closet.

He watched her walk away to get the supplies she needed and he was just too tired to argue. He did as she asked and went into the empty room and stripped off his jacket and rolled up the sleeve of his black tee-shirt. At the sink he ran the water until it was warm enough to mix with the antiseptic soap. After removing the bloody bandage, he was already washing out the wound when she returned.

"Mr. Morgan!"

He looked over at the diminutive, blond-haired nurse – her arms filled with enough gauze to wrap up several wounds, "Yeah..."

She pointed to the bed, "Sit!"

He sat and he tried to hide the small grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

She pointed to his shirt, "Off!"

When she saw him grimace as he lifted his wounded arm, she stopped him. Grabbing a pair of surgical scissors she made quick work of cutting the shirt right up the middle, down the sleeves, removing the blood-soaked article and tossing it in with the other Infected Disposables.

The grin he was trying so desperately to hide broke out in full force over his tired features.

The tiny Peds nurse draped the well-chiseled chest of one of the most feared men on the East Coast without even a flicker of embarrassment.

"This should have been stitched," she commented as she properly cleaned the wound.

"If you say so, then it should be stitched," Jason replied, cheekily.

Nadine pulled back in astonishment, "I'll get a doctor for you, right away, Mr. Morgan."

As she moved away he caught her by the hand. The feeling was electric to her, like she'd gotten one of those shocks you get when you touch metal after walking on the carpeting is your socks. She'd never had a man make her feel that way before – not even Nikolas.

Jason shook his head, "You do it."

"But, I can't. I mean I can... I know how, but I can't give you anything for the pain. Let me get one of the ER doctors."

He shook his head, "You do it. It'll be fine... please, don't worry."

She nodded, "Okay... I'll be right back with a suture kit."

In just three minutes she was back, gloved and opening the suture kit. "Mr. Morgan... you're sure?"

"It's Jason, and yes, Nurse Crowell, I'm sure... and thank you," he reassured her with a smile.

His smile is dazzling and those eyes, they are so soft, so kind, so... blue, Concentrate Nadine! Mess this up and this is a guy who could kill you with one hand, taking a deep breath, she pinched together the wound opening and took her first stitch.

She heard him suck in a small breath, but he never flinched or pulled away and after just six stitches she was finished. "All done!"

Jason looked down at her handiwork, "Nicely done," he exclaimed, nodding at the preciseness of her stitches, "you, Nurse Crowell, can stitch me up anytime!" He smiled at the nervous nurse.

Nadine bathed the wound in an antibiotic cream and put fresh four-by-fours over the wound wrapped completely with gauze and stepped back to admire not just her handiwork but the brave man in front of her.

"Thank you, I'm glad I could help you, Jason," she smiled shyly. "And my name is Nadine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason looked up from where he crouched in the corridor a short distance from Spinelli's room as he heard someone coming down the hall. Looking up from the white nurse's shoes cladding a broad foot, passed the white slacks to the blue printed blouse he looked straight into the dark eyes of Nurse Epiphany Johnson.

"And what would you be doing down there, Mr. Morgan? More community service?"

The Enforcer looked up a bit sheepishly, "I got blood on the floor and," he stood to his full height, "I was just cleaning it up."

"Ahh, I see," she said more than mildly surprised, "well, thank you, but we could have had one of the staff do that," she explained.

Jason nodded, "But not until the morning shift," he smiled shyly, "it was no big deal and it was my blood."

"Mm-mm," she clucked, as she noted the green scrub shirt that replaced his normal black tee-shirt, "I see you've availed yourself of our stylish wardrobe," she chuckled.

"Yeah, uhm, yes," he looked down at the scrub shirt, "one of your nurses helped me out . . ."

"Oh, I gave it to him," he heard the young blonde's soft southern drawl behind him as she came to stand near Epiphany. She looked down at the cloth in his hand, "Oh, Mr. Morgan, I told you not to bother yourself about the blood." She reached into her pocket and pulled on a glove taking the soiled article from him and disposing of it in a bio-hazard container.

Epiphany looked from her young nurse to the city's hitman, "Nurse Crowell helped you out with your arm?"

"Oh, yes, ma'am," Nadine answered as she returned, "I noticed that his wound was bleeding and offered to bandage it for him . . ."

Jason looked down at his wound, "It's fine, now. Thank you, Nurse Crowell." He shifted nervously as he turned to Epiphany, "I hope I didn't cause her any trouble."

Epiphany had to smile at his sudden nervousness. She'd learned over the past year that he was more often concerned for others than he was for himself.

"It's fine, Mr. Morgan, really." She turned him toward the elevators, "Now, you go on up and see your mama." She waved him off as he stepped onto the elevator.

As the elevator doors closed Epiphany turned to the young blond with a questioning glance, "That wound really should have been stitched."

Nadine felt herself blush as she turned toward organizing the charts littering the counter, "Oh, yes, ma'am, it did."

"Mm-hmm," she looked over at the suddenly uncomfortable nurse, "and so, should I take that to mean it was stitched?"

The younger nurse pulled on her ponytail, "You could say that."

Epiphany looked at her young colleague. She is an innocent. Her brow furrowed as she watched the younger woman who wasn't even scheduled to work go about tidying up the Mercy's Critical Care Nurse's Station just as she would at GH.

"Nurse Crowell," her boss's usually brash voice had an unusual velvety quality to it.

"Yes, ma'am," she turned toward her brusque boss with an air of expectation.

Epiphany moved in closer to the young woman and dropped her voice, "I'm going to assume that you do know who Jason Morgan is, what he does, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Uh, hmm," her boss nodded, "he's not a bad guy. Does bad things, but you just look out for yourself, here?"

Nadine smiled at the brash woman's concern for her, "Oh, yes, ma'am," she laughed softly. "But, believe me there's no cause for you to be at all concerned. There's nothing a man like Mr. Morgan would see in the likes of me, to be sure." She gathered up some patient charts, "I'm going to bring these up to six," she headed toward the elevator

Nurse Johnson looked after the young woman with raised brows and just shook her head, "I wouldn't be so sure," she looked over to the elevators as if she could still see the man, "I really wouldn't be so sure."


	3. Chapter Three

AN:

Thanks to all the people who have given out quirky fic a chance. It makes years of work worth it. Really years. It's not funny.

So this is the first real Elizabeth and Matt interaction of the fic. It also has a little Scrub scene for of you fans out there.

By the way I forgot to mention a few things.

1. Robin doesn't have PPD. Guza totally screwed that story line up (as usual) so it's not going to happen in this fic.

2. The kiss on the hospital roof between Elizabeth & Lucky didn't happen. (Lisa insisted)

3. There is no Rebecca or Ethan.

Okay I think that's it. Don't forget to leave lots of comments. Or notes of scolding because this was posted late.

Enjoy,

Kelly and Lisa

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three<em>**

**Mercy Hospital**

**February, 2009  
>5:20 AM EST<strong>

Elizabeth sighed as she leaned back on to the bed. After two days in the hospital she was bored out of her mind. While she enjoyed being a nurse being a patient still sucked. Especially with Patrick Drake as your doctor. It seemed as if the neurosurgeon was reluctant in allowing Elizabeth to leave. Until he changed his mind she was trapped with nothing to do.

The only good thing about this situation was Lucky hadn't returned. She hated how awkward things were between them especially because of the boys. However it wouldn't be fair to give Lucky any false hope. Elizabeth knew she could never consider a relationship with Lucky ever again.

Just as Elizabeth finally started to drift off she heard a soft knock. "Hello?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin watched as Patrick flipped through several charts. Despite everything that had happened her husband seemed almost happy. She immediately began to get nervous. This wasn't GH and Patrick didn't have the freedom he did there. "What have you done?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said trying unsuccessfully to wipe the smirk off his face. He doubted Matt would appreciate him telling anyone about their conversation even if it was Robin.

"Don't try that with me Patrick Drake. I know you've done something."

"I'm hurt you don't trust me." Patrick pouted causing Robin to roll her eyes. Of everyone she would be the person to bust him fist. Damn! Why did his wife have to be working today? "Fine I may have done something. Don't give me that look Robin it wasn't bad."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" she pushed trying not to expect the worst. Patrick was too smug for it to be nothing. He had the same look he got after a successful surgery. Except Robin knew his only patients were the ones non-critical brought over from GH. It seemed Mercy didn't want the other doctor interfering in their hospital.

"All I did was be a good brother to Matt." Patrick explained simply. He hoped the vague answer would appease his wife although he doubted it would work. "I thought you would be proud of me."

Robin sighed at the statement. The truth was she was proud of Patrick for making an effort with Matt especially since the younger man didn't always make it easy. Still the idea of Matt and Patrick working together- it was worrying. "I would be if I thought there wasn't more to it."

He shrugged not really sure how to answer his wife. "Matt has a crush on someone and I gave him some advice."

This was surprising information. Last Robin heard Matt was interested in Maxie. He had been pestering her for a date just before the bio-toxin incident. "Who?" she asked curious who Matt was interested in now. Especially if her husband was giving him relationship advice. Poor Matt.

"Come on Robin," Patrick said rolling his eyes and picking up another chart. "you can't expect me to tell you that."

"I can and I do especially since you're about to bust." she teased knowing how big of a gossip her husband was.

"You got me there." he admitted without shame. Part of him was dying to tell the entire hospital about Matt's crush. The rest wanted didn't want Matt upset with him.

"Well?"

Eh. What the hell? Too bad for Matt his wife was scarier. After another moment if silence he looked around the quite hub. Telling Robin was one thing telling the entire hospital was another. "Elizabeth." Robin stood shocked for a moment before laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing." she managed in between laughs. When she finally pulled herself together she said, "It's just I can't imagine them two together."

"Kinda like us?" he teased giving her long brown hair a light tug.

"Worse." she said smacking his chest. "Patrick you know Elizabeth's getting over a broken heart. There's a real chance of Matt getting hurt."

"I know but maybe this is what they both need."

"Maybe." she said even though she wasn't convinced. Robin had come to like Matt and Elizabeth was good friend. She didn't want either of them hurt.

"He isn't a player like me Robin,and he isn't Lucky Spencer either." Patrick said hoping to lighten he mood of their conversation.

"Which happens to be one of his finer qualities." she agreed letting out a soft laugh.

"I hope you mean Spencer."

"Maybe." she shrugged and smiled. "Seriously though do you think Matt chasing after Elizabeth is a good idea?"

Patrick thought about it for a moment. If anyone could use some fun it was Elizabeth especially after the last year. "Yeah I do actually. You should have seen him talk about Elizabeth. It was almost..." he paused for a moment searching for the right word. "I don't know... sweet."

"And Elizabeth?"

Patrick sighed at his wife's persistence. Clearly she wasn't going to let this go. "I haven't had a chance to speak with her but I'd guess that she has no clue."

"Even if she did Matt would have to push." Robin pointed out carefully. She just couldn't see how someone she cared about wasn't going to get hurt.

"Yeah," Patrick said scratching the back of his neck. Elizabeth was nothing if not stubborn. "I warned him about that."

"And?"

"As much as we all pretend otherwise Matt is Drake."

"Which means what exactly?" she asked letting out an exasperated huff. It was good thing they were at work because other wise her husband would be in huge trouble.

Patrick couldn't help but smirk at the question. "That the chase is half the fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt shifted nervously as he stood outside Elizabeth's room. He was seriously rethinking the idea of checking on her again. However Matt couldn't seem to get Patrick's words out of his head. He never expected his brother's approval let alone encouragement. Maybe that was the reason Matt wasn't sneaking around anymore. Taking another deep breath he raised his hand to knock.

"Hello?" a soft voice filtered through the door.

He slowly pushed the door open and smiled shyly at Elizabeth. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Good." Elizabeth said before shrugging. "Well better anyways. What about you?"

Not knowing how to answer Matt ignored her question and instead said, "I think I'm driving Patrick crazy."

She laughed at the admission. Patrick tended to make most of his patients crazy so she figured this was a nice change. "You too huh?"

"Yeah," he said shuffling uncomfortably. "but I guess he means well."

Elizabeth nodded her head at his statement. Patrick had become one of her closest friends. "That's true. But I can't tell you how much I miss my boys."

"You're a good mother."

It was Elizabeth's turn to sigh. She didn't feel like a good mother at the moment. "It doesn't always feel that way. I mean I've made a lot of mistakes."

"No one's perfect Elizabeth but you love those boys. Years from now that's all that will matter."

"I certainly hope so."

"Trust me even with Noah and all of that..." he paused, stuffing his hands in the robe pockets, and shrugged. "I didn't have a horrible childhood."

"I hope you're right."

"I am." Matt said attempting to reassure the woman sitting in front of him. Maybe if he made her feel better it would help with his own guilt.

"You never answered my question." Elizabeth pointing out changing the subject.

"Which one?"

"How are you?" she asked again watching as her colleague stiffened at the question.

"Doesn't matter." he said awkwardly after a few moments of silence.

"And why is that?"

"Because Layla and Andy died." Matt pointed out pausing to take a deep breath. "Because you nearly died." he finished quietly. He almost couldn't get the words out practically chocking on the guilt and self-loathing.

"Dr. Hunter..." Elizabeth started but stopped shaking her head. "Matt what happened... it wasn't your fault."

"That's sweet of you to say but we both know it was my decision that caused all this." he his agreed pushing down the urge to run. Knowing she didn't blame him made him feel weird. And he wanted to understand why.

"Matt there's no way you could have known what would happen."

"I should have waited... I..."

"I'm not going to let you blame yourself." Elizabeth interrupted firmly. No matter what Matt said she knew none of this was his fault. "Sure you made a decision not to wait for the x-ray but it happens especially in emergence situations."

"It was the wrong decision." he snapped back immediately regretting it. The tone however didn't seem to even faze Elizabeth.

"Maybe but you were trying to save someone's life."

He on the very edge of her bed suddenly feeling tired. He didn't have the energy to fight with her. Still Matt felt the need to make her understand. "A lot of good that did anyone. I killed two people tonight I nearly killed you."

"I don't blame you Matt. No one does. Please don't blame yourself."

"I don't know how not to." he admitted so softly he was sure Elizabeth hadn't head him.

"Just take it one day at a time."

"Sounds like good advice." Matt said looking down at his hands. For some reason when said it wasn't his fault Matt almost believed her. "I know this is probably sudden and feel free to say no but... um... could I take you out sometime?"

"Like... like a date?" she blurted out nearly speechless from shock. Matt Hunter had asked her the very last question she ever expected.

"Or as friends." he said hurriedly. Since he didn't know Elizabeth well he wasn't sure what to make of her reaction. "I don't want to pressure you."

"You're not it's just," Elizabeth paused for a moment to think about the last few months. She knew she needed to move past Jason. Maybe going out with Matt was the first step in doing just that. "A date sounds great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Almost Four Days Earlier  
>Mercy Hospital<strong>

**January 30, 2009  
>4:45 AM EST<strong>

It had been a long night and she was really starting to feel it as she stepped off the elevator on the sixth floor. She thought she'd stop in and check on Elizabeth and maybe Dr. Hunter. They were both on this floor. Rounding the corner from the elevator to the Nurse's Station she delivered the charts she'd brought up for the fifth floor.

"How's everyone doing," she looked at the woman's name badge, "Anna?"

The dark-haired Asian woman gave her a soft smile, "All the ones that came in from your place seem to be doing all right. A few small scares but everyone seems to be resting quietly, now."

Nadine nodded, "I guess the worst is over," she stifled a small yawn.

Anna smiled at her, "You must be exhausted. We made up some beds in the doctor's lounge on three for anyone who wants to catch some sleep."

"Oh, that's great," Nadine gave her a cheerful grin, "I may just go home, though, and I'm not that far from here."

"Did you want to check in on the GH group," Anna asked handing her the list of names and room locations.

Nadine took the list, "Thanks. I'm going to do that now, I'll get vitals."

Anna nodded, "Great, thanks."

Nadine took off on her rounds and as she went down the list of the patients from GH she was able to look in on Elizabeth who seemed to be drifting off to sleep. Dr. Hunter a few doors down was restless and after exchanging a few words she swiftly continued checking off the people on her list.

Until she rounded the South corner she'd forgotten that Dr. Quartermaine was on this floor. There he was, Jason Morgan, standing right outside his mother's room. She stood and watched him for a moment before walking into her patient's room. They'd exchanged a short nod as she entered.

Checking the settings on the monitors and the IV's and making her notations she was in the room for only a few minutes. Glancing at her watch she realized that he'd probably been standing outside that room for almost half an hour. Finishing her work, she leaned on the door frame and looked searchingly at him for a moment.

"Why don't you go in?"

Jason shook his head and gave her a small smile, "She might not want me in there."

She had a searing memory flash of that winter night when he tried to stop a bomber who was holding GH hostage. His mother's words had been bitter and hateful when she called him a hitman and announced he worked for a notorious gangster and said he was the reason his sister was dead. But then she remembered him sitting at her side when she'd been brought in from a car accident.

"You know, Mr. Morgan," her soft southern drawl drew his attention, "my Aunt Rayleen, she's always saying how what's said about a person can be belied by their actions."

His brows shot up, "I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean, Nurse Crowell," he looked back into his mother's room.

Nadine shrugged, "I know that she said awful things to you when you tried to diffuse that bomb, but you did a good thing that night," she said softly.

"She just said what was true." His eyes didn't flicker from watching his mother.

She had to admit to being surprised by his matter-of-fact compliance with what his mother said about him. She'd heard from Mr. Jackal that his master was really quite honest and steadfast.

"So, you're going to just stand here," she questioned curiously. She tried not to show how much she was intrigued by him.

He nodded, and his eyes hadn't left his mother for more than seconds since she'd approached. In his own way he was devoted. She estimated he'd been up to visit his mother at least half a dozen times. He dipped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You must be exhausted," she said quietly.

Jason shrugged, "I'd like to be here when she wakes, but I don't want Spinelli to be alone either."

She smiled over at him, "I think you may fall over yourself, Mr. Morgan, if you don't get some sleep."

He gave her a small smirk, "I'll be fine." He looked back into his mother's room, "I don't need that much sleep."

"Well, it's good to know we have our very own superman," she chuckled softly as she pushed herself off the door. She got a funny satisfaction of seeing him quirk a brow at her.

"You going back down," she ticked her head toward the elevator. He nodded and after looking in on his mother one last time and followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason still had the young nurse's playful barbs on his mind while walked back to Spinelli's room. Playing tag with her barbs was the fear in his mother's voice when she'd asked if he had anything to do with the toxic poison that had been unleashed into GH. He would never admit to anyone how much it hurt that she'd think that about him, but it had and it did.

It was to be expected though. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. How could he fault her when it was right in line with the life he led? How could he blame her for thinking the worst of him?

He was keeping her grandson from her, while strangers knew of him. He'd taken her only other grandson away from her and might as well have killed him. He couldn't blame her at all, and didn't. But that didn't make it hurt less.

He'd been sitting in the chair in the corner of Spinelli's room for about thirty minutes when his friend finally woke.

It took the younger man a few moments to focus on his whereabouts. His hand was blindly searching for the small hand of Maxie Jones who'd been with him when he was sedated. Jason had encouraged her take advantage of one of the beds in the doctor's lounge.

"Maxie's, in the doctor's lounge getting some sleep," he said quietly as he came over to the bed, "I'll have someone get her for you."

"Stone Cold," he was surprised as the scratchiness of his voice. But he smiled at his mentor shyly, "You have stayed with the Jackal," his smile grew broader, "I am gratified that you would keep a vigil by my bedside for me," he went to move his hand but found it tethered to an IV.

"You need to take it easy," Jason ignored his effusive greeting, "you breathed in a lot of smoke," he explained, "and the fire singed the lining of your throat."

Spinelli nodded, "I understand," he kept his voice low.

"Good." He watched his mentor rub the back of his neck as Jason pressed the Nurse's Call Button. And he could see the exhaustion on his face and in his posture.

"But what of your matriarch," he asked as his brain cleared, "What of your patriarch, the Fair Maternal One, the Valkyrie, the Goddess," he searched his master's eyes, "is all well?"

Jason allowed himself a small smile, "Yes, Spinelli, everyone's doing fine," he pulled over the small wheeled stool and sat down, "Edward is at home, and so is Sam. Carly's home, too. My mother is one floor up and last I checked she was resting comfortably."

Spinelli's brows shot up, "And you are not with your matriarch? You chose to sit by the bedside of your loyal grasshopper," his awe was palpable and not lost on Jason.

The Mob Boss shook his head, "You are not my grasshopper, Spinelli. And I've gone up to see my mother every hour and they're to call me as soon as she wakes."

"But you should be with your venerable parent," he gently admonished his mentor and friend.

Jason shrugged slightly, "She thought that I had something to do with the poison," he dropped his gaze for a moment, "I don't think I'm the first person she'd want to see."

Spinelli could see how much his mother's assumption hurt his friend and wondered, again, how it was that people thought Jason Morgan had no feelings. He took his cue from his friend and moved on. He pointed to Jason's shoulder, "How is the wound?"

"His wound is fine, Mr. Jackal," her soft sing-song voice preceded her into the room, "it's time to check on you," she gave him a broad smile.

Jason rose from the stool and stepped away from the bed as she breezed in. "I'll wait outside."

"Oh, that's fine, Mr. Morgan," Nadine was already changing the IV bag and checking the monitors again. Jason walked to the Nurse's Station and pulled out his cell in the open area to dial Maxie and wake her up. Her voice lost its sleepiness as she grasped that he was telling her that Spinelli was awake.

He tensed as he felt a tap on his shoulder and wheeled around to find Epiphany holding out a cup of steaming hot coffee.

"You really should get some rest yourself, Mr. Morgan," she tsked, "even you need sleep, hmm?"

Jason nodded as he took a deep sip of the hot but tasteless brew, "Yeah."

The brusque nurse could hear the fatigue in his voice. He still wore the soot of his earlier escapades at GH. She knew how hard he'd worked with Patrick to get the patients out of GH and to also keep the criminal element reined in and that took considerable doing.

Epiphany bustled around the counter and came to stand before him, she reached for the cup she'd just proffered and took it from him setting it on the counter. She was unmoved by his slight surprise.

She grabbed his upper arm, "Come on," she propelled him in the direction of the patient's rooms, "you need to sleep. How you going to get that Trevor Lansing or that Anthony Zacchara, if you're dead on your feet," she admonished, "just ridiculous going back and forth between rooms all night and then expecting to be able to do your job," she kept gently berating him. "How are you going to shoot straight if you can't even see straight," she propelled him passed Nurse Crowell and into one of the empty rooms.

Jason was so exhausted and so taken aback that he'd not yet protested.

Epiphany got behind him and grabbed the back of his jacket. She turned to her young colleague, "Well, give a woman a hand here."

Nadine responded quickly and grabbed the other side of the heavy leather jacket. Between the two women and very little resistance from the exhausted Mobster they managed to get it off him.

"Bed, Mr. Morgan," the two urged in tandem, and gave him a small push onto the freshly made hospital bed.

The small push was all he needed as he stretched his body out. He tried to protest as the two nurses stripped his boots off, but the sleep he's been fighting finally won.


	4. Chapter Four

AN:

Not much to say except this will be the last you see of Jadine for a while. For the rest of their story head over to the No Name!

Oh one more thing I wanted to thank everyone who's left a comment on this fic. It awesome to know that our hard work is being appreciated.

Enjoy,

Kelly and Lisa

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Four<em>**

**Mercy Hospital  
>January 31, 2009<br>4:25 PM EST**

He made his way down the corridor toward her room. He just wanted to see how she was recovering but she'd been talking to another patient. He turned away figuring if she was talking and laughing with another patient, it looked like Patrick's brother, Dr. Hunter, then that was a good sign. A sign that she was on the mend.

He'd have to admit that the detour to her room was a bit of avoidance on his part. Getting Nurse Johnson's call that morning that his mother was asking for him took him by surprise. He'd been checking on her and knew she was doing well, but didn't think she'd want to see him.

Getting to her room he looked in the corner of the window and saw that she was resting comfortably. The nasal cannula's were actually laying around her neck. She was alone.

He lightly tapped on the jamb of her door.

"Jason," Monica exclaimed as she looked up from the magazine she'd been attempting to read, "come in, please."

He gave her a nod and walked to the side of her bed, "I'm glad you're doing better," he greeted her softly. "Nurse Johnson told me that you'll probably be released tomorrow or the next day."

She graced him with a smile as she looked up at him, "Yeah, it feels good to be able to breathe and it'll feel good to get home."

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "I'm just glad you're better." He was unsure what more he could say to her.

Monica looked into his eyes and saw fatigue. His face looked pinched with worry. "Can you sit, Jason, and talk for a bit?"

She noted his fleeting surprise, but he nodded and turned toward the rolling stool that was against the wall. Grabbing it, he brought it to the side of the bed.

"What did you want to talk about," he adjusted his jacket as he sat down.

"You look tired, Jason." It was a mother's observation.

"I'm fine," he reassured her. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke, it's just been a busy time."

Monica nodded, "Right," she grinned, "busy finding Anthony Zacchara, right?"

He looked at her in surprise, but kept quiet.

She indulged in a small laugh, "You know who was here when I awoke?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "When I woke up this adorable nurse was sitting by my bedside," she looked over at him, "you know her, Nurse Crowell."

Jason's brow furrowed in confusion, "I don't understand."

"Neither did I," she smiled, "until she explained to me that you'd been coming up to check on me every hour or so until she and Epiphany basically pushed you into a bed to get some sleep."

She saw her stalwart, Mob Boss son look embarrassed for the first time in a long time.

She raised her brows as she watched. "I think you have a fan, Jason," she laughed softly. "She recounted how you worked with Dr. Drake on getting everyone out of the hospital and how you got one of the toxic spheres from Trevor Lansing who wanted to unleash it on GH. Oh, she said she didn't see it firsthand but heard Sam telling someone about it. I don't remember who she said."

Monica stopped at her son's shocked expression, but then decided to continue, "Then she told me that she thought sitting with the mother of the man who'd done so much to help the patients and doctors of GH was the least she could do since you'd already run yourself ragged and was trying to be with both me and Mr. Jackal," she looked over at him, "that's Spinelli, right?"

Jason nodded.

She considered the flabbergasted expression that her son was trying to hide and she softened her voice. "She said that you didn't exactly sit with me but stood outside the door just watching. She said that you told her that I might not want you in here." Her eyes searched his, "Is that true?"

Jason nodded again, "I didn't want to intrude on your privacy."

"And it wasn't because I accused you of being involved with poisoning the hospital or of having something to do with it?"

He frowned slightly and shook his head, "It doesn't matter," his voice was quiet, "what matters is that you're better and you'll be going home."

"It does matter, Jason," Monica protested. "I'm sorry I thought you had something to do with it. When you told me you were working with the authorities to find them and to help I wanted to believe you and I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mercy Hospital  
>February 6, 2009<br>11:25 AM EST**

"I heard a rumor that you were getting released," Matt said leaning against the door of Elizabeth's hospital room. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and dark blue button up shirt. He felt better almost normal dressed in his street cloths. Maybe it's the reason for his sudden burst of courage this morning. Whatever the reason he was starting to rethink his impulsive decision.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said turning around to face him. She hadn't expected to him before being released. In fact part of her wondered if his visit wasn't a dream. Matt standing in her doorway seemed to rule that idea out. "It looks like Patrick got tired of both of us."

"Probably," he agreed rubbing the back of his neck. He was having trouble remembering why he was here. Asking Elizabeth out in the middle of the night was one thing. If she had turned him down no one would have known. This, seeking her out in the middle of the day, was very different. "Did you... I mean I was hoping that I could give you a ride home." he finally managed to get out in one breath.

"Is that a good idea? You were sick, too," she reminded him gently. Remembering their conversation several nights ago. It didn't take a genius to know Matt would ignore that important fact.

"Maybe but I finally managed to convince my brother that I'm well enough to leave."

"And drive? Because I don't remember that being on the list." Elizabeth teased turning back to her bag. She was just as anxious as Matt to leave Mercy hospital. Maybe his suggestion wasn't horrible. Maybe. She couldn't help worrying about Matt especially knowing he didn't worry about himself.

"I'm okay, really," he said casually trying to brush off Elizabeth's concerns.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip at the sudden tension. She zipped up her bag and debated letting the moment pass. No doubt that was what Matt would have preferred. To be honest it was what she would have normally preferred as well. That's why she had to push him just a little. Not to hurt Matt but to force herself to change. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

He nodded reluctantly at the question. "It's been awhile since someone worried about me."

"Patrick worries about you."

"I suppose so but that's different," Matt said trying to shrug off the awkwardness of the conversation. After a few more tense moments he said, "So about that ride..."

"I don't know, Matt," she said letting out a long sigh. Elizabeth still wasn't sure she was ready to date anyone. She knew she wasn't ready for anything today.

He ran a hand over the back of his neck and then through his dark hair. Why couldn't he be attracted to someone less complex? Of course he admitted the challenge was part of the fun. "Did you change your mind?"

"About what?"

"Our date," Matt clarified shyly. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted Elizabeth to answer the question. "I mean I'd understand if you did."

"Why is that," she questioned his understanding gesture. Matt was so much like Patrick and yet so different at the same time. She didn't quite know how to deal with him.

The question was possibly the most uncomfortable thing she could have asked him. It made Matt even more self-conscious than usual. When it became clear Elizabeth wasn't going to let it go he said, "You barely know anything about me."

"I haven't changed my mind," she denied even though Elizabeth had been considering just that. "It's just..." she paused and looked down at her cloths. The faded jeans and t-shirt were fine for going home in. She hadn't expected anyone to see her in them anyways. However that were defiantly not what she would have chosen to wear on a date. "I didn't expect it to be today."

"Oh this isn't a date," Matt said his eyes twinkling mischievously. Now that he knew Elizabeth wasn't backing out he could relax.

"Really," she asked arching her eyebrow. Matt was up to something she knew it. He had the same look on his face that Patrick got sometimes. "What would you call it then?"

He smiled and stuffed his hands into his pocket. "I don't know," he admitted with a shrug. Elizabeth could call it where she wanted as long as she said yes. "A predate date."

She couldn't hold back a laugh at how cute Matt was being. Maybe going out with him was exactly what she needed. Just two people having some harmless fun. Nothing serious. "A predate date? I have to admit I've never heard of that before."

"Is that a yes," he asked trying not to sound too excited but failing.

"On one condition."

"Name it," he said almost immediately. Matt inwardly cringed. He wondered what Patrick would say about his eagerness. Oh well no sense in telling his brother everything.

"We stop by Kelly's for some real food on the way."

"Defiantly," he immediately agreed with the suggestion. He had already been planning to stop for something editable after dropping Elizabeth off. Having her join him was just a bonus in his opinion. "I thought the food at GH was awful but..."

"Yeah. Being a patient pretty much sucks."

"Pretty much," he agreed easily. After a moment of awkward silence Matt said, "How about we meet at the elevators?"

"Sure," she agreed turning back to the bag still resting on the bed. "Just give me a few minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mercy Hospital  
>January 31, 2009<br>4:25 PM EST**

Leaving his mother's room he took the elevator down to see Spinelli. He knew that Maxie would be with him, but he didn't want the kid to think he didn't care about him.

He half dreaded seeing the little blond but he had to thank her for staying with his mother. Stepping off the elevator on the fifth floor he saw Nurse Johnson. He still couldn't believe he'd let her put him to bed like a little kid.

"Well, Mr. Morgan," she greeted him, "you look a bit better than you did the last time I saw you. How's your mama doing?"

Jason gave her a small smile, "She seems to be doing fine. Thank you." He dipped his head, "I wanted to thank you for the other night. I really did need the sleep."

"Just doin' my job, so you can do yours," she huffed lightly and couldn't help the inward smile at the surprise look that flitted through his baby blues.

"Uhm," he cleared his throat, "is Nurse Crowell on today? I just want to thank her for," he squeezed his hand resting on the counter into a fist, "uhm, for sitting with my, with Monica."

"She's on rounds but I'll let her know you're looking for her," she said briskly, "why don't you go see your," she looked at him askance, "your grasshopper?"

Jason shook his head, "Yeah, I'll do that. Thank you."

His eyes scanned the surrounding lobby. The two guards that accompanied him had done a good job of remaining unobtrusive which is what he wanted. As he turned down the corridor leading to Spinelli's room he heard the now familiar southern drawl of Nurse Crowell.

He stopped as she waved goodbye to one of her patient's taking off for a walk with a family member. She turned almost directly into the solid wall of muscle that was Jason Morgan.

"Oh," she exclaimed as she stopped. "Mr. Morgan, hello." He noticed that she blushed slightly and it just made her look that much more attractive and it wasn't the usual hot pink flush but more the color of ripe peaches. He shook the notion out of his head.

"Nurse Crowell," it amazed her how soft his voice was. "Hi," he shoved his hands in his pockets, "I just wanted to thank you for," he pulled his hear for a second, "for, uhm, sitting with my, with Monica." He looked into wide eyes the color of those flowers he saw on the cliff roads in the early morning.

"Oh," she smiled, "really it wasn't anything," she rushed on, "it's just that you seemed so concerned and Mr. Jackal was already awake and with Ms. Jones and," she tipped her head at him, "you were so tired."

"Yeah," he nodded as he pulled his ear again, "I was." He studied her for a moment and was surprised at how different she was from her sister. She seemed so open and genuine. "I guess I should thank you for getting me to sleep, too."

Nadine giggled softly and shook her head as she clutched her chart closer to her, "Nurse Johnson and I really didn't do much. We just kind of tipped you onto the bed," she giggled again, "I think you were out as soon as you hit the mattress!"

Jason finally gave her a small smile as he rubbed the side of his face, "Yeah."

Maxie hit Spinelli lightly with the back of her hand, "Look at this," she whispered pointing with her chin out the window of his room and into the corridor.

Spinelli looked up from the magazine his Maximista had brought for him on gaming and followed her line of sight.

He quickly moved to a more upright position and glanced back at Maxie and then back out into the corridor, "My master and the Fair Sweet One," he couldn't hide his amazement at the pairing outside his window.

Maxie grinned, "If I didn't know better, I'd think Jason was flirting!" She giggled, "Look how he keeps pulling his ear, you know he only does that when he's nervous."

Spinelli looked with shock at Maxie, "My master neither flirts nor does he get nervous," he sputtered as he continued to watch the exchange before him.

Maxie hit him lightly again, "You're such a guy, Jason can flirt, well, I've never actually seen him do it, but I'm sure he can," her voice trailed off as she watched.

"Stone Cold has no reason to flirt," Spinelli protested, "the fairer sex simply flocks to him like the proverbial moths to a candle," he continued to keep his eyes riveted on the pair.

"I think they make a cute couple," Maxie whispered, "and Jason really has to stop doing that whole loner thing," she mused, "he's not getting any younger, not less gorgeous, just not younger."

Spinelli was studying his Maximista with a look of concern and awe, "A cute couple?"

"Mm-hmm, yeah,"

As Jason started to move away from Nadine the two quickly resumed their previous activity, he looking through the gaming magazine while Maxie was buried in the latest edition of Vogue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kelly's Diner  
>February 6, 2009<br>1:10 PM EST**

By the time they reached Kelly's both Matt and Elizabeth had relaxed. During the ride the pair had discovered a mutual love of art. Sort of anyway. Elizabeth refused to admit that comic books had anything to do with art. "You can't be serious Matt. They're comic books..."

"Graphic novels," Matt immediately corrected with a laugh. He wondered briefly if he should telling Elizabeth how cute she looked when she pouted.

"Yeah. Yeah," she mumbled while rolling her eyes. "Whatever you call them it's not art."

"Huh," he said holding the door to they could both enter. "Who knew Elizabeth Webber was an art snob?"

"I am not."

"Sure you aren't. I mean I believe you," he teased causing them both to laugh yet again. Their playful disagreement was the perfect way to decompress after the last few days. "Patrick on the other hand..."

"Only cares about cars," Elizabeth reminded him in her own defense. "I swear he's practically bought the boys every car he's seen."

"Probably," he agreed knowing that Patrick practically considered them his nephews. "My brother tends to over do things."

"Please like you don't spoil Emma," she countered easily.

"Guilty as charged," he agreed without shame. "Emma... she's a big part of the reason I got close to Patrick."

"I'm not surprised kids," Elizabeth said as they sat at one of the small tables. Surrounded by the familiar sounds of the dinner she felt herself started to relax. "they have this way of changing everything."

"You must really miss the boys."

"Tons. I hate being away from them."

Matt silently cured his lack of insight. Of course she would have missed her boys. He felt almost guilty at keeping her away even longer but the idea of spending more time with Elizabeth was too tempting to resist. "We could go. I mean if you'd rather be with them I understand."

"That's good to know," she smiled at the suggestion. It was reassuring that Matt understood about the boys. "but my Grams is going to drop them off later."

"If you're sure."

"I'm having a good time Matt," Elizabeth admitted almost reluctantly. She was enjoying Matt's company for more than she ever expected.

"Me, too," he said giving her hand a slight squeeze before turning his attention to the menu neither of them needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky slammed the door on his car barely holding back a curse. He had gone by Mercy hoping to talk with Elizabeth some more. However Patrick informed him that she had just checked out. He wondered why she hadn't called him.

He knew that Audrey still had the boys for a few more hours. Lucky had been almost tempted to offer to drop them off. Almost. He needed to soften Elizabeth up on the idea of reconciliation before involving Cam and Jake. Otherwise Elizabeth would just bitch at him about getting their hopes up. To him it was inevitable that they reconnected even if Elizabeth couldn't see it yet.

The incident at the hospital was the perfect example. Thing between them may have been strained but the moment Lucky heard she was hurt it was all he cared about. The idea of something happening to Elizabeth was unacceptable.

Lucky needed her in his life. He needed the stability she gave him. And if he was really honest Lucky would admit he needed to ego boost she gave him too. When Elizabeth looked at him like he was her hero it made his life better. Without that he felt adrift.

First he had to end things with Sam. He had to admit the other woman had been fun. The last year felt like the good old days with his parents. Their adventures were just what he needed after Elizabeth had humiliated him in court. Sam even shared his anger with his ex. However their fun had to end.

Elizabeth would forgive his cheating, she always did, but Lucky knew she wouldn't be be with him if he was with Sam. In an ideal world he could have them both. The wild adventurous temptress and the broken girl who needed him. Elizabeth of course would never agree. Maybe he shouldn't have told her about Sam in the first place. Although now was far too late for regrets.

As he rounded the corner to Kelly's Lucky stopped dead in his tracks. Elizabeth in the courtyard with some guy. They were both laughing making him wonder how close the two were. He vaguely knew who the guy was and what he did know pissed him off. Why was Elizabeth with Patrick's brother?

He still remembered how the doctor had flirted and chased Elizabeth during their first marriage. If it hadn't been for Patrick he would have never gotten hooked on those pills. Secretly Lucky had to admit he would have probably still cheated with Maxie. Like Sam the blond gave him something Elizabeth never could. He would have just been more discreet without the drugs. One Drake sniffing around Elizabeth was bad enough but two was intolerable.


	5. Chapter Five

****Chapter Five****

**Port Charles, New York  
>723 River Drive<br>(Queen's Pointe Suburb)**

**February 13, 2009  
>10:12 AM EST<strong>

"You've gotta help me." Matt said the moment Patrick opened the door.

Letting out a laugh at his brother's panic he asked, "Something wrong Matty?"

"Don't call me that," he snapped back at Patrick. The older man could really be annoying some times. In fact, Matt was already starting to think this was a bad idea. Maybe Robin or even Kelly would help him with his date. Anyone would probably be better than Patrick.

Patrick nodded and leaned against the doorframe. "Fine. What can I help you with Matthew?"

"I can do without the sarcasm."

"Noted." he said causing the younger man to roll his eyes. Matt really was too easy of a target some days. "So what's got you so worked up? Wait. I know isn't your date with Elizabeth tomorrow."

"Yeah it is. And before you ask yes that's why I'm here."

The thought of Matt asking him for advice nearly made Patrick speechless. Of course, when he did speak he handled it all wrong. "I knew you had some sense in that thick head of yours."

"This was a mistake," the younger man muttered turning to leave. He knew asking Patrick for help was a bad idea. Still he'd hoped after their talk at Mercy his brother wouldn't act like a jerk.

"Matt wait." he said grabbing his brother's arm. When Matt turned to face him, he felt even worse. Their relationship was still on very shaking ground and from the look on his face; Patrick knew he had to say something to fix things. "I'm sorry I just... it's weird for me that's all."

"What do you mean?" he found himself asking in spite of trying not to care.

Patrick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I am the last person anyone should ask relationship advice from."

"Maybe," he admitted with a causal shrug. He had heard all about Patrick's reputation with woman. However that wasn't the reason he was at his brother's doorstep. "But you know Elizabeth. You said so yourself."

"True enough. Get in here and well figure something out."

Matt let out a deep breath. Somehow having Patrick's helped made me less stressed. "Patrick?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Port Charles, New York**  
><strong>Wyndem's Department Store<strong>

**February 13, 2009**  
><strong>12:40 PM EST<strong>

"What is wrong with me?" Elizabeth asked as she followed Robin through the department store. When her friend found out about the date, she insisted that Elizabeth needed a new outfit. Elizabeth however thought she needed to have her head examined.

The older woman shrugged before asking, "Do you mean today or just in general?"

"Ha ha funny Robin." Elizabeth said smacking her so-called friend on the arm.

"I thought so." she replied back with a laugh.

"You've been spending too much time with your husband," she muttered flipping through a rack of dresses before moving on. "Seriously why did I agree to go with Matt?"

"Do you wanna back out?" Robin asked as if voicing Elizabeth's thoughts.

"No," she immediately denied shaking her head. "Nothing like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Matt seems really sweet." she said trying to change the subject. Elizabeth didn't want to talk about her fears especially not with Robin. The other woman understood all too well how she was feeling at the moment.

"He is." Robin agreed following the other woman to a rack of shirts. "So what's the problem?"

"I think I'm the problem."

Robin blinked in surprise. That wasn't exactly the answer she expected. "That's not true Elizabeth."

"I am so screwed up Robin. The last normal relationship I had was..." she paused trying to think back. "Wow... years ago. Ric was out of his mind. And then Lucky's addiction and my lies."

"And Jason." Robin added knowingly. She might not have all the details about their relationship but she knew what being with Jason was like.

"Yeah and Jason."

"If you're not ready to date I understand."

Elizabeth took a moment to form her answer. "I have to move on. I have to. Jason and I-" she paused taking a deep breath hoping to get a hold of her emotions. "We can't make each other happy. A part of me will always care about him but..."

"It's not enough." she finished quietly for the younger woman.

"No it's not. I just don't want to hurt Matt in the process."

The older woman smiled at the comment. Her friends were going to make the cutest couple. That was of course if she could keep Elizabeth from backing out. "First Matt is an adult and gets to make his own choices. Second as much as we like to pretend other wise he is a Drake."

"I guess so." Elizabeth agreed with her friend. She almost didn't believe Patrick when he told her. "Sometimes I can't believe he and Patrick are brothers. And then he goes and asks me out."

"Shock you?"

"Stunned." she corrected laughing at her surprise at Matt's request. Before that night at Mercy, she honestly hadn't noticed Patrick's brother outside of work. Something that clearly wasn't the case for him.

"But you said yes," Robin said with a small laugh of her own as she looked at Elizabeth with mischief in her eyes.

"I did," Elizabeth let out a pensive sigh, "I did," she held up a blue top to Robin who shook her head.

"But you're going to go, right," Robin asked as she waved off another top Elizabeth held up. "He's a good guy, Elizabeth," she said with a note of warning.

"I guess," she picked up another top in a baby blue, "What about this?"

"I like it," Robin nodded. "So, why did you say 'yes', she picked up another top to show Elizabeth.

Elizabeth fingered the dark brown blouse, "I have no idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Port Charles, New York  
>736 Middlesex Place (Queen's Pointe Suburb)<strong>

**February 13, 2009  
>3:44 PM EST<strong>

Matt whistled as he walked the few blocks back to his house. He'd only been living there a few weeks and was barely unpacked. When Patrick and Robin moved, he nearly moved into their old place. However, his sister in law had other ideas.

It seemed Robin was determined to keep him in Port Charles. And a house was one step in doing just that. When Matt rejected her idea, she used the only weapon she had against him. Emma.

She knew how much the little girl meant to Matt. Even though he didn't want a family that's exactly what Emma was. His niece wasn't responsible for Noah's actions. And neither he eventually admitted was Patrick.

And so when Robin showed him the house a short distance from their's Matt caved. The opportunity to be close to his family was tempting. So was, he realized, the idea of having his own house. With his crazy hours at the hospital, it was nice not to have to worry about neighbors.

He carefully unlocked and shut the door. After toeing off his sneakers Matt pulled the list, he and Patrick had made from his pocket. In the last two hours, he had learned more about Elizabeth than he had in months. Asking his brother for help had been worth the ribbing he had taken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Port Charles, New York  
>458 Lexington Avenue<br>(Queen's Pointe Suburb)**

**February 13, 2009  
>9:15 PM EST<strong>

The house was quite for once. Elizabeth was thankful that the boys had gone down without much of a fit. Jake was normally an easygoing child, much like Jason, except when he decided to be like Cam. Her younger son wanted to be just like his brother.

It was sweet how close the two boys were. Well most of the time. Some times like tonight she wanted to pull her hair out. But she loved her boys with everything she had. She wouldn't trade them for the world.

'Why had she agreed to go out with Matt?' she whined to herself. Elizabeth was happy with her life the way things were. Most of the time any ways. There were time, she'd reluctantly admit, that Elizabeth got lonely. And Matt... Matt was fun and easy to be with. Elizabeth found she could just relax around him. Maybe that's why she said yes.

Yawning Elizabeth laid aside the outfit she and Robin had picked out. All she knew about their date was to dress casual and warm. That didn't really tell her much. At least she didn't have to wait too long. Tomorrow, Valentines' Day would be her first official date with Matt Hunter.


End file.
